Un jeu dangereux
by Xenha
Summary: Voilà que la belle Haruno atteint le cap des 18 ans. Son plus beau cadeau ? Un baiser de Sasuke. Cependant, lui ne l'entend pas cette oreille et Naruto, confident de la belle, réalise que peut-être, ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami sont différents... Les deux garçons veulent se tester afin d'en avoir le cœur net.
1. Started the Game

**Note :** Voici ma première histoire ! *clap with proud* Pardonnez mes quelques fautes, mon français est... Mmh... Enfin, j'essaie de lancer une nouvelle langue parfois alors... Désolée d'avance pour ça ! Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

(Oh, et... Si l'envie te dit... Tu peux me suivre sur Twitter pour être au courant des sorties de chapitre... xXenhaFanficxx ) Bisous !

* * *

 **Double Shot : Naruto x Sasuke. || Un jeu dangereux.**  
 **Titre : Started the Game.**

Je pousse un long soupir devant mon bol de ramen. J'appréhende cet instant depuis si longtemps que mon cœur se serre chaque fois que j'y pense.

 _ **« Demain soir, c'est mon anniversaire ! N'oublie pas, 18 heures là-bas ! »**_

Ce jour est particulier pour toi, Sakura et je ne le raterai pour rien au monde.

 _ **« Le plus beau cadeau que je pourrai recevoir ? Je crois que... C'est un baiser de Sasuke ! »**_

Alors pourquoi je ressens des coups dans ma poitrine quand j'y repense ?

 _ **« Il est temps... Il n'y a pas meilleur jours pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Pas vrai, Naruto ? »**_

Ce sourire sur ton visage, c'est tout ce que je voulais voir alors, explique moi pourquoi j'ai un goût aussi amer dans la bouche et une boule dans la gorge ?  
Je souffle sur mon bol qui émanait une forte chaleur, les yeux livides, l'air morose. C'est à chaque fois la même chose, chaque fois le même problème. Sasuke a toujours été mon point faible et ce, dans tous les domaines. Je ne fais que me blâmer de la situation mais comment réagir autrement ?  
J'avance mes lèvres froides vers ma soupe brûlante avant de sentir une main caresser mon épaule.

 **« - Hey, Naruto. »**

Je recrache instantanément le liquide fulminant qui coulait dans ma gorge. Je reconnaîtrai cette voix entre mille.  
 _Toujours là quand il ne faut pas !_

 **« -Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »**

J'ai sans doute parlé sur un ton plus froid que je ne le voulais. Semblant surpris de cette inhabituelle hausse de voix, il se tut un instant et sa main vient glisser le long de son corps, effleurant mon bras tremblant de manière provocatrice.

 **« - Il est déjà 17h30, Naruto... Et tu n'es même pas encore prêt. »**

Mon regard inquiet se pose sur l'horloge qui orne le mur de droite. Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fous encore là?!  
Je balance l'addition sur le comptoir et pars à toute vitesse en direction de chez moi.  
Il est toujours à me devancer... Dans ses yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être encore un enfant.. Mais bon sang, j'ai 17 ans !  
17 ans et je l'admets, j'ai encore des peurs d'enfant... Comme actuellement, je redoute le moment où elle lui dira ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Mais comment va t-il réagir ? Il a toujours été de marbre, droit et froid comme un bloc de glace. Mais depuis quelque temps... Nous nous sommes rapprochés. Je le sens comme craintif, plus taquin. Il est différent.

Je chasse mes pensées noires sous un jet d'eau glacé, laissant place à l'envie de m'amuser ce soir. Je me surprend même à apprécier ma chemise blanche, moi qui déteste la porter.  
Aller, Naruto. Sois heureux, ne te pose plus ce genre de question.  
Ton meilleur ami, ton meilleur ennemi restera derrière la ligne à ne pas franchir, un point c'est tout !  
Je remarque sur le bord de l'évier blanc une petite bouteille bleu de parfum à moitié entamée et me rappelle que c'est celle que j'avais piqué à Sasuke juste pour l'embêter. C'est le moment d'être encore plus taquin que lui.

Le soleil commence seulement à descendre un peu plus bas dans le ciel dégagé de tous ces sombres nuages. La soirée ne se passe pas chez Sakura, il me semble qu'elle a loué une grande maison au nord de la ville. Il est temps d'y aller et d'enfermer mes peurs à double tour au plus profond de mon cœur. En soi, il n'y a pas de problème, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même.

J'arrive devant cette grande demeure. Elle n'a pas fait dans la demi-mesure pour ses 18 ans... Je dépose mon cadeau emballé de papier rouge sur la table à l'entrée et à en juger par tous les paquets empilés, je suis l'un des derniers arrivé.

 **« - Tu es enfin là, Naruto !**

 **-Sakura-chan... Joyeux anniversaire ! »**

Elle me sourit chaleureusement et me conduit vers le salon où l'on pourrait facilement s'y perdre. Je salue tout le monde, tous ceux de l'académie. Enfin... Tous ceux qui étaient à l'académie avec nous. Les temps ont changé, nous avons tous plus ou moins grandi et nos liens, eux, n'ont fait que se renforcer.

 **« -Ah, Kiba, Akamaru n'est pas là ?** _questionnais-je, inquisiteur._

 **-Non, j'ai dû le laisser avec la meute aujourd'hui. Ça me fait bizarre ! Mais je vais aller le chercher tout à l'heure. »**

Je le vois arborer une moue plutôt boudeuse ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. Dissocier ces deux là, c'est une formule plutôt étrange. Je passe un peu de temps avec Kiba, cherchant du regard la source de mes tourments sans jamais l'apercevoir. Et après il vient me sermonner sur l'importance de la ponctualité ?

 **« -J'ai soif... Tu veux un truc ?**

 **-Nan, merci. En plus les deux filles ont bien entamé les bouteilles, il faudrait aller en rechercher dans le frigo. »**

Il faut bien quelqu'un pour se dévouer...  
Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine afin de mettre sur la table de nouvelle bouteille. Ces soûlards y sont allé un peu fort... Peut-être que ça lui donne du courage...

Alors que je me redresse pour sortir les boissons, je sens un souffle chaud effleurer la peau de ma nuque.

 **« - Je reconnais ce parfum... »**

Je ne me retourne pas, ignorant cette petite provocation. Sa présence est si proche... Il ne sait pas l'effet qu'il me fait. Je sens dans son souffle une pointe de moquerie et d'amusement.

 **« - Peut-être parce que c'est le tien.**  
 **-Et tu le portes délicieusement bien. »**

Il se recule de quelque centimètres et redresse sa tête de mon cou. Mon cœur a bien failli s'emballer.  
 _Bien tenté, Sasuke._

D'un geste fluide, je me retourne vers son sourire provocateur et le découvre dans une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même teinte, ce qui lui donne un air terriblement sexy.  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto ?! Ressaisi toi, vite !_

 **« -Si tu permets, je retourne dans le salon. »**

Je le frôle doucement de manière à lui signifier qu'il n'aura pas le dessus sur moi ce soir puisque j'ai bien l'intention d'être encore plus joueur que lui. Tout en portant ces quelques bouteilles, je vis un peu tardivement Shikamaru qui marchait en face de moi mais qui ne semblait pas m'avoir vu.

 **« -Hey, Shikamaru, STOP ! »**

Trop tard, il m'avait percuté de plein fouet et les bouteilles se mirent à rouler sur le sol.  
Par chance, aucune d'entre elles ne s'ouvrit sous l'impact du choc.  
Plus de peur que de mal !  
Je le vois se frotter le front avant de me demander si j'allais bien.

 **« -Moi oui... Il y a un problème ?**

 **-Non, j'étais juste ailleurs. Je comptais monter à l'étage pour regarder les étoiles. »**

Après m'avoir aidé à me relever, il reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était, les mains dans les poches et les yeux dans le vide.  
Décidément, il n'y a pas que moi qui suis rêveur ce soir. Quelque part, on a tous nos problèmes, aussi futiles soient-ils.

Je dispose les bouteilles secouées sur la grande table et vois Lee arriver comme un fou furieux vers elles. Derrière, courant à toute allure, Neji me fit signe de ne pas le laisser toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et c'est finalement Sakura qui intervint à temps.  
 _Ouf... On aurait été dans de beaux draps..._

 **« - Il a bu un seul verre par erreur tout à l'heure et il est déjà dans un état pitoyable...soupira Ino en s'agenouillant près de Lee qui gisait par terre.**

 **-Ne laissez pas Lee s'approchait de la table tant qu'il y aura de l'alccol, bande d'inconscient ! »**

Je crois que Sakura est légèrement irritée...

Je prends un verre et pars m'asseoir sur la canapé d'angle noir situé dans un coin de la pièce, contre deux murs, mais je fus bien vite rejoins par mon éternel rival.

 **« -Cette partie de la pièce est la seule plongée dans l'ombre... »**

En traître, il passa sa main derrière ma tête et commença à caresser mes cheveux. Son sourire satisfait et innocent me mettent hors de moi mais je ne peux rien faire ni rien dire car beaucoup de monde s'agite autour de nous. Je laisse tout de même échappé entre mes lèvres agacées un léger _« Sasuke... »_ ce qui a eu pour conséquence d'élargir encore plus son sourire et d'attendrir encore plus ses caresses qui s'étendent de la base de mon cou à mes cheveux. C'est tellement agréable...  
 _Je vais le tuer._

 **« -Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ! Je vous chercher. Déclara Sai en s'avançant vers nous. Je cherche Ino, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu la cherches ? répondit Sasuke sur un air froid. »**

A ma grande surprise, je vis le visage de Sai passer du blanc immaculé au rose pâle. Cette drôle de situation eu même le don de stopper la main qui faisait des aller-retours tendres sur l'arrière de ma tête.  
Je vois. C'est la soirée des déclarations à ce que je constate.  
Des déclarations... ? Mon cœur se remet à me faire mal et mon sourire s'évanouit bien assez vite alors que je jette un coup d'oeil à Sakura qui était en train d'essayer de réanimer le pauvre Lee.

 **« -Elle est... Je crois qu'elle est montée pour voir Shikamaru... Ils doivent être sur le balcon du premier étage.**

 **-Merci beaucoup, Naruto-kun ! »**

D'un air faussement réjoui, j'essaie de me détendre mais n'y parvient pas même avec ses doigts qui courent de nouveau dans mon cou. Rien n'y fait, l'hésitation est toujours palpable dans mon torse.

 **« - Ben alors petit chaton, t'as l'air tout triste. me souffla le brun au creux de mon oreille. »**

Pour toutes réponses, je lui tirai la langue et je le vis brûlant de me répondre quelque chose mais il se retint. Kiba était assis devant nous, sur le tapis blanc cassé tout en se plaignant de l'absence de son petit compagnon à quatre pattes.  
Après avoir enfin réveillé Lee, Sakura s'empressa de nous rejoindre, se faufilant entre moi et Sasuke de manière plutôt... Brutale si je puis dire.

 **« - Sasuke-kun ! Je peux te parler une minute... Seul à seul ? »**

Le message est passé. A contre cœur, je me lève pour laisser le champ libre à Sakura, entraînant Kiba dans ma fuite. Si vite ? Non, je pense qu'elle le fera plus tard dans la soirée. Peut-être même qu'elle le fera demain puisque c'est le jour où on se réunit tous au parc. Le cadre serait idyllique.

 **« -Oh ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! J'étais bien moi, là...** **»** _cria Kiba que je traînai jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce._

Avant de m'éloigner davantage, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la réaction de Sasuke. Il a l'air plutôt ennuyé de mon repli, lui qui avait le contrôle sur moi. Bien fait pour toi ! Il ne sait pas que... Tout ça, tous ces gestes, c'est un jeu pour lui mais pour moi... Pour moi c'est... C'est bien plus que ça !  
Hein ? Je dérape, je ne peux pas penser à des trucs pareils ! Je finis cul-sec mon verre de whisky. Saloperie, j'ai la tête qui tourne déjà... Je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Un verre de plus, et je finis ma soirée dans les chiottes ! Je regarde mon ami aux cheveux châtains me dévisager scrupuleusement.

 **« - On dirait que tu es un peu énervé, je me trompe ?**

 **-Moi ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tout va bien, je me disais juste que ça manque de musique cette soirée...**

 **-Pourquoi tu crois que Sakura insistait tant pour réveiller Lee ? C'est lui qui gère la musique normalement...**

 **-Je vois. »**

Il est peut-être temps d'enflammer le dancefloor... En fait, au fond de moi, je veux briser ce moment d'intimité entre eux deux... Je me sens terriblement impuissant.

 **« - Oy, Naruto. Je reviens, je pars chercher Akamaru.**

 **-Mmh. »**

Je le vis s'éloigner de moi et je jubile comme un enfant qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise. A pas de loup, je profite que tout le monde soit concentré sur Lee encore un peu sonné pour prendre le contrôle des platines et lancer un morceau qui les fit tous sursauter.

 **« - Désolé, j'ai peut-être mis le son un peu fort... »**

Neji s'approcha de moi en m'affirmant qu'il prenait les commandes. Au moins, l'atmosphère sera un peu moins pesante et un peu moins vide. Mes yeux sont depuis plus de dix minutes braqués sur le fond de la pièce, là où l'obscurité est la plus forte sur mes deux meilleurs amis.  
Merci Neji d'avoir lancer un slow ! Je te hais... Hinata se désigne de bon cœur comme ma cavalière mais je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher mes deux amis du regard, alors je me suis excusé et j'ai décliné.

Je scrute, je dévisage, je jauge, l'attente est en train de m'assassiner. Heureusement, je ne vois rien d'ambiguë entre les deux pour le moment. Du moins, le peu que je puisse en voir. Je croise de temps à autre les deux pupilles onyx de Sasuke. Dans un murmure fou, tout en détournant la tête vers la fenêtre, je laisse échapper une phrase totalement imprévue.

 **« - Je... Je crois que je t'aime, Sasuke. »**

Je ferme les yeux.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? L'alcool me monte à la tête on dirait... J'en suis à deux verres, il faut que j'arrête. Les minutes me paraissent longues alors que je suis assis sur le comptoir, dos à tout le monde. Seul un mince espace me sépare du mur qui se trouve en face. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Certains sont partis en haut voir ce que faisait les autres et d'autres dansent au son des platines.  
Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense... Je n'ai pas vu Sai depuis un moment... Ni Ino...  
Je soupire encore une fois. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être un garçon comme les autres ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours à la ramasse sur tout, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à avoir ce que je veux ? Ce n'est pas des questions que je me pose habituellement mais là... Mon cœur hésite.  
Je secoue mes jambes dans le vide, ne daignant pas rejoindre les autres sur la piste.

Alors que je regarde dans le néant en direction du sol, je sens deux bras s'étaler sur mes cuisses avant de sentir une tête se posait entre ces bras. C'est plus fort que moi, ma main passe dans ses cheveux de la plus douce des manière possible. C'est étrange, je le sens un peu déstabilisé par la situation.

 **« - C'est à cause de Sakura ?**  
 **-Je savais que tu mourrais d'envie de savoir. »**

Je ne distingue pas bien l'intonation de sa voix puisque sa tête est toujours sur mes genoux entre ses deux bras mais je sens une pointe de gêne.  
 _Bien sûr que je meurs d'envie de savoir_ _!_  
Je le sens remuer sa tête de façon mécontente avant qu'il ne se relève et me fixe étrangement.

 **« -Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions. Il ne suffit pas d'y croire. Il faut en être persuadé.**

 **-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

 **-De rien, idiot. »**

Bizarrement, je le sens un peu frustré et ses mains viennent doucement passer sur mes hanches ce qui m'oblige à descendre du comptoir afin que personne ne remarque ce geste ambiguë. Derrière moi surgi soudain une voix grisante.

 **« - Sasuke-kun ! »**

Légèrement agacé, je bouscule le bras de Sasuke de manière rompre le contact entre nous, ce qui a eu l'air de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

 **« -Qu'y a t-il, Sakura ? »**

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

 **« - Rejoignez la chambre au fond du couloir en haut. On va faire un petit jeu. Je vais prévenir les autres ! Ne trainez pas ! »**

A en juger par son sourire ravi, il y a fort à parier que ce soit le jeu de la bouteille... Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, je n'ai même pas envie d'y participer ! Pour tous les voir s'embrasser ? Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, je suis contre la torture mentale, très peu pour moi.  
Alors que j'affiche une grimace boudeuse, je sens une main agrippait ma manche et me tirer vers les escaliers.

 **« -Vas-y, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.**

 **-Petit joueur. Aller, ça peut être drôle. »**

Sasuke qui veut jouer ? Combien de verre a t-il bu pour être ainsi enjoué ? Le pire, c'est que je crois qu'il n'a encore rien bu. Comme pour me convaincre, il me fit ce sourire dont lui seul à le secret, celui auquel je ne peux absolument rien refuser, celui que je suis le seul à connaître. Et j'en tire une certaine satisfaction d'ailleurs. Ses doigts agrippés lâchent le bout de ma manche blanche et je le devance comme signe d'accord. Evidemment, il fallait que sa main droite se pose sur mes fesses.

 **« -Ultime provocation, je me vengerai, monsieur Uchiha.**

 **-Je n'attend que ça. »**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ce soir et je m'en fiche, il me plait tellement comme ça.  
Je ne devrais pas prendre goût à ce jeu... Je risque de tomber tellement bas...  
Nous nous dirigeons en silence vers la grande chambre où tout le monde est déjà installé. Je bouscule un peu Sai qui se trouvait assis par terre avec les autre en ronde.

 **« - Alors ?**  
 **-Alors quoi ?**  
 **-Sai, on ne me la fait pas à moi !**  
 **-On en reparlera plus tard, Naruto-kun. »**

Ce petit air gêné ne ment pas ; il est vraiment amoureux d'Ino. Je lui adresse un sourire plein de sincérité et de soutien. Il en faut peu pour ravir un homme amoureux me disait Iruka-sensei et à voir le visage de Sai, j'ai tendance à penser qu'il avait raison.

 **« -Vous êtes prêts ? On va jouer au jeu de la bouteille !**

 **-Quelle originalité...** » _déplora Shikamaru d'un air toujours autant nonchalant._

Ignorant la remarque, Sakura s'empressa de placer la bouteille de verre jaune au centre de la ronde. Ça va être d'un chiant... Kiba arriva accompagné de son petit chien et vint se mettre entre Ino et Hinata.

 **« -Les règles sont les règles, vous devrez embrassé la personne que la bouteille choisi. Que ça vous plaise ou non.**

 **-Même Akamaru-kun ?** » _demanda Lee d'un air on-ne-peut-plus sérieux._

Sakura répondit par un sourire sadique. Elle pousse le vice jusqu'au bout... Mais c'est son anniversaire, ne bronchons pas pour si peu... Mes yeux se jettent sur la petite boule de poil blanche. Tout compte fait, je prie pour ne pas tomber sur l'animal !

La bouteille tourna et tourna... Ino avec Choji. La tête de Sai était à mourir de rire, je n'ai pas su me retenir. Ensuite vint le tour de Kiba qui tomba sur Tenten, Lee avec Akamaru... Je suis allongé sur le ventre, torse de rire tant la scène était risible. Lee étant hors service après cette dure épreuve, mon tour vint plus rapidement que prévu. La bouteille tourne mais ne semble pas s'arrêter. Ah, la force de Sakura... Je ne préfère même pas regarder, je sens que ça va être pénible. N'entendant plus le verre frôlé le sol, j'entends les cris des filles résonnaient dans toute la maison.  
Merde, sur qui je suis tombé ? Akamaru ?!

Je tourne les yeux et pose mon regard azur sur la personne désignée à mes côtés.  
 _Au secours._

 **« - PAS QUESTION !**

 **-Ne fais pas l'enfant. Lee a embrassé Akamaru, fais un effort.** **»** _râla Shikamaru_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pour me donner un peu de courage, mon partenaire me mit un bandeau noir sur les yeux qu'il attacha derrière ma tête.

 **« -C'est peut-être plus facile comme ça. Ça ne déroge aucunes règles, Sakura ?**

 **-Non, vas-y. »**

 _Prend ton courage à deux mains, Naruto._  
Je sens sa main passer dans ma nuque à mesure que je me rapproche de lui à quattre pattes. Comme je ne savais pas jusqu'où aller, il bloqua mon genoux gauche entre ses cuisses, me murmurant doucement à l'oreille : **_« Laisse toi faire, tout ira bien. »_**  
Je sentis ses lèvres chatouiller les miennes avant de se poser tendrement et de me donner un long baiser. Sa langue taquine joue lentement avec la mienne alors que je réplique en penchant ma tête sur le côté pour intensifier le contact.  
Est-ce qu'on joue ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je suis perdu. Je sens ses jambes se contracter et mon corps frémit à ce contact. Finalement, il libère mon genou avant de mettre fin au baiser.

 **« - Tu vois, c'était pas si dur !** **»** _lança Kiba_

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'une main passa rapidement dans mes cheveux de manière à enlever le bout de tissu qui couper mon sens de la vue.  
Sasuke... Je le vois me sourire... Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

 **« -Tout va bien. »**

Je hoche la tête. Tu n'imagines pas le bordel que c'est dans ma tête, Sasuke. Je laisse un peu passer le temps avant de m'absenter sur la terrasse au rez-de-chaussé. On vient de finir de manger le gâteau d'anniversaire et Sakura semblait ravie par ses cadeaux.

Quelle chaleur ! Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais bien que c'est le baiser de tout à l'heure qui me met dans tous mes états. Étais-tu vraiment en train de jouer avec moi ou était-ce plus que ça ? Cet homme a le don de me déstabiliser... J'en ai la rage dans le bide...  
Ce n'est pas de la rage... C'est de l'amour.

Je m'affale sur la rembarre en pierre du balcon. Les étoiles sont belles ce soir... Je sens le feu continuer de me monter aux joues. Il doit être aux alentours de 4 heures, la soirée touche à sa fin. Pourvu qu'on en finisse, j'en peux plus. Encore un contact et mon cœur s'arrache de ma poitrine. L'air frais me fait tellement de bien. Je crois que j'arrive peu à peu à me calmer. Ça fait un bien fou. J'entends la baie vitrée qui s'ouvre derrière moi.

 **« - Alors ?**

 **-Alors quoi ? »**

Il vient s'adosser à côté de moi mais fais dos au paysage, les coudes de chaque cotés de son buste.  
Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir au juste. Ça y est, j'ai de nouveau super chaud.

 **« -T'as aimé ?**  
 **-Quoi ?**  
 **-Ce baiser. »**

 _Ah non, ne m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain glissant, Uchiha !_

Tu connais la réponse. Tu la connais par cœur.

 **« -Tu le sais déjà.**  
 **-Je veux ton avis.**  
 **-Tu as bonne réputation d'avance. »**

Il me pousse à bout, me forçant à dire ce que je ne veux pas même m'avouer. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu... Je vis les autres nous faire signe au loin, près de la porte.

 **« -On va chez-moi finir la soirée entre filles. Les mecs en ont un peu marre et commencent à tomber comme des piquets. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici !**  
 **-A demain, Sakura-chan »**

Étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas voulu rester avec Sasuke. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est vrai que Sakura m'avait prévenu qu'elle voulait passé un peu de temps avec Ino. Des commérages de fille, je crois. Elle déclarera surement sa flamme à Sasuke demain, le temps d'en parler avec Ino. De plus, je crois que son père lui a donné pour consigne de rentrer avant le lever du jour.

Je soupire. Repousser l'échéance, encore ?

 **« - On en était où ? »**

Je dois faire le point. Je lui lance un regard attristé mais il ne le vit pas, trop absorbé par la vue du ciel. Je suis impuissant face à toi, Sasuke. Je n'ai plus le cœur à jouer, ce soir c'était le baiser de trop.

 **« - Je vais renter. »**

Il ne réagit pas alors que j'avance vers la baie vitrée pour m'en aller. Avant de me résigner à partir, je fais un demi tour et positionne mes mains des deux côtés de ses hanches sur le bloc de pierre blanche. Taquin, ma tête vient se déposer dans son cou lui susurrant les quelques mots qu'il attend.

 **« -Si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je te dirais que tu embrasses excessivement bien et que si tu étais aussi doué au lit que pour ça, alors... Je serais impatient de franchir le pas. »**

Je ne daignai même pas jauger sa réaction. S'il m'avait dit ça, je serai devenu fou de rage, fou de désir. Mais en même temps, nos sentiments sont différents...  
J'ai gagné pour ce soir, Sasuke.

Je passe derrière le comptoir où j'ai laissé mon verre d'eau avant de monter. J'ai besoin d'un rafraîchissement avant de m'en aller. Soudain, les lumières disjonctèrent et je fus plaqué contre le coin de la pièce. L'espace est extrêmement mince et je sens ses reins rencontraient les miens. Je sens ses deux poignets de chaque côtés de ma tête, son souffle est fort et saccadé.

 **« - Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir après m'avoir chauffé comme ça ?! »**

Je crois que ce soir, nous nous sommes prêtés à un jeu bien trop dangereux pour nous, Sasuke.


	2. Game Over

**/!\** **Disclaimer** **/!\** : Ce One Shot contient du lemon, j'indiquerai les passages à contenu sensible avec *lemon on* et *lemon off* (Même si je reste très soft, je préfère prévenir ! _:)_ )

Enjoy !

* * *

 **One Shot : Naruto x Sasuke.**  
 **Titre : Un jeu dangereux || Game Over.**

 ***lemon on***

Me voilà en bien mauvaise posture. Je sens son corps collé à moi qui geint à chaque tentative de dégagement.

 **« - Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, Uzumaki. »**

Mon nom dans sa bouche a le don de me le faire aimer.  
J'ai peur que ça aille trop loin. Je sais qu'il joue, que c'est à celui qui ira le plus loin mais là, mon désir est bel et bien présent et je ne peux le ré-freiner. Je ne le simule pas, je ne joue pas.  
 _Stop, Sasuke..._  
Je sens à travers son pantalon que, visiblement, c'est bien moi qui ai pris les devant et semblant de rien, m'en voilà ravi.

 **« - Apparemment, je suis le plus bandant. »**

Agacé, il émit un grognement avant de me renverser la tête et de la plaquer dans le coin du mur. Sa langue me désire ardemment et s'empare de toute ma bouche alors que sa main vient lentement passer sur mes fesses.  
Je ne peux pas l'arrêter, je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Il explore ma bouche, chatouille pas ma langue, taquine mes lèvres puis se détache, le temps de reprendre son souffle et repars immédiatement chercher la profondeur de ma gorge. A ce contact, je ne pus m'empêcher d'étouffer un gémissement de plaisir.  
Il embrasse affreusement bien... Si bien que mon excitation vient se manifestait dans ma partie basse.  
 _Bien joué, Sasuke._  
A bout de souffle, il me libéra et inspira profondément.

 **« - Alors, qui est le plus « bandant » ?**  
 **-Bien joué, bien joué. »**

J'entendis un rire sarcastique s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que sa main continue de m'agripper par derrière.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

 **« -Je... Je ne peux pas aller plus loin.**  
 **-Oh que si tu vas aller plus loin. Me provoquer ainsi ne doit pas rester impuni.**

 **-Naruto... »**

Comment pourrais-je te le dire ? Le problème, c'est que tu es mon meilleur ami mais que moi, je ne vois pas tout ça comme un jeu. C'est bien plus que ça. Alors que pour toi, ça semble facile de franchir les limites, moi, j'ai peur de tout gâcher.

 **« - Sasuke... Tu es mon meilleur ami et..**  
 **-Tu ne me désires pas ?** _répliqua t'il sur un ton vexé._  
 **-Ce n'est pas ça ! Je te désire comme un fou...**  
 **-Il y a des choses qui ont besoin d'être dites mais pour le moment, tu dois me faire confiance. »**

A quoi bon lutter ? C'est ce que je veux, c'est mon souhait le plus fou depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps. Et même si ce n'est qu'un jeu, je le jouerai jusqu'à la fin. Alors que sa main passe délicatement sur ma joue, je le sens hésitant l'espace d'un instant, s'arrêtant de bouger. Il se figea. Après quelques secondes complètement inerte, il se ressaisit. Il attrape finalement mon avant-bras et m'attire à l'étage dans une chambre éclairée d'une faible lumière tamisée. Son poignet vient tournoyer sur lui-même en me forçant à me mettre dos à lui. J'ai le cœur qui suffoque.  
Un petit bout de tissu noir vient soudain recouvrir mes deux yeux étonnés. Le même que tout à l'heure...

 **« - Sas-**  
 **-Fais moi confiance jusqu'au bout. »**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire, la cécité ne fera que décupler mes sensations et il le sait très bien. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes, me faisant lentement descendre sur le sol incroyablement confortable. Je sens autour de moi une multitude d'oreillers gisants par terre dont un que j'agrippai. Alors qu'il a le dessus sur moi et que je m'appuis sur mes coudes, il fit courir une de ses mains sous ma chemise en prenant soin d'effleurer chaque partie sensible de mon torse. Sans attendre un seconde de plus, il déboutonna minutieusement chacun de mes boutons avant de faire tomber l'habit sur la moquette.

 **« - C'est ton côté maniaque ? »**

Un ricanement étouffé laissa place à une colère taquine. Libérant mes lèvres de son étreinte, il descendit, soulignant toutes les courbes de mon corps en les embrassant, en y laissant vagabonder sa langue et il descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas jusqu'à s'arrêter juste avant ma source de plaisir ce qui me fit légèrement geindre.

 **« -Ne sois pas si impatient. »**

Alors qu'il remonte sa tête vers la mienne et s'empare de mon cou, sa main ne suivit pas le mouvement et se faufila sous mon pantalon. Je gémis et resserre mon entre jambe par réflexe. Je devine qu'il sourit.  
 _Vas droit au but, Sasuke !_  
Ses caresses me tuent de plaisir, je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir une telle chose avant, je n'ai jamais senti une telle chaleur dans mon corps. Des gouttes de sueur déferlent sur ma tempe. Il fait tellement chaud...

 **« -J'ai trop chaud... »**

À ces paroles, sa tête se décolla de mon cou quelques instants. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique, je suis toujours plongé dans le noir. Pourquoi m'a y-il encore bandé les yeux ? C'est frustrant.  
Sans y être préparé, je sentis quelque chose taquiner mes tétons ce qui me fit littéralement hurler. Entre ses lèvres se trouvait un glaçon qu'il promena partout sur ma et de manière insistante sur mes deux bouts de peaux sensibles. Puis, il descendit...  
Pas là ! Un suffoquement s'empara de ma gorge et les gouttes de sueur s'emparaient de mon front brûlant. Voyant que mes bras étaient instables, il prit l'initiative d'emprissoner mes deux poignets dans sa main droite alors que sa main gauche taquinait mon intimité. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis complètement dominé.  
Étrangement, ça me plait. Le glaçon complètement fondu, je me trémousse comme un enfant gêné de manière à faire glisser mon pantalon. J'en peux déjà plus !

 **« - Tu triches, Naruto.**  
 **-Et toi, tu ne te bats pas loyalement. »**

Comprenant où je voulais en venir, il me laissa quelques instants de liberté durant lesquels je n'avais qu'une envie : le déshabiller. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas juste puisque je ne pouvais pas voir de mes propres yeux le corps qu je désire tant. Il me laisse le manipuler quelques minutes, tout juste assez pour le prendre au dépourvu et m'emparer d'une main ferme de sa partie basse. Il grogna.

 **« C'est traître de ta part. »**

Je me fiche bien de ce que tu me dis, Uchiha. Ma main commence lentement les va-et viens alors qu'il me renverses sur le côté.

 **« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire comme ça, hein ?**  
 **-Tu n'as pas idée, Sasuke... »**

L'adrénaline, ses caresses, ses soupirs... Je sens qu'il s'abandonne à moi l'espace d'une seconde ou d'une éternité, et je continue sans son accord ce que j'ai commencé à entreprendre mais cette fois, son sexe rencontre ma langue joueuse. Il se cambre, je le sens qui se retient pour faire durer le plaisir. J'aurais aimé voir son visage grimacer de plaisir mais je me contenterai juste de sa voix qui grommelle mille et une supplications. Alors que ma bouche s'occupe de sa virilité, je sens une de ses mains s'entremêlait dans mes cheveux blonds, me caressant tendrement. Certainement contrarié de cette prise de contrôle de ma part, il me renversa de nouveau sur le dos, me surmontant à quatre pattes et s'empare de mes lèvres une nouvelle fois. Ses baisers fougueux ne font qu'amplifier mes envies indécentes. Il est lent et fait durer le plaisir, je n'en peux plus d'attendre mais je suis sur le point d'avoir tout ce que je désire, et rien n'importe plus. Je manque d'expérience dans ce domaine, c'est une certitude.

 **« - Sas... Sasuke, je...**  
 **-Je sais, je sais. »**

D'un geste violent et rapide, il me jeta sur le lit présent dans pièce, face contre le matelas. Mon cœur va se décrocher de ma poitrine. Il approche son bassin lentement de ma virginité et vient doucement s'enfoncer en moi de manière à ce que je n'ai pas mal.  
 _Bon sang, quelle est cette sensation ?!_

 **« -Colle toi à moi. »**

Il roula derrière moi tout en commençant des légers va-et-vient et je m'exécute en enfonçant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.  
Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça... C'est une douleur qui fait plus de bien que de mal et tous mes sens sont en effervescence, je ne sais plus si je cris ou si je hurle mais le plaisir atteint bientôt son apothéose. Je vais jouir. Il va de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus agilement et je ne ressens plus que du plaisir. Je sens qu'il atteint aussi sa limite... Je sais qu'il veut que je le fasse en premier, mais je tente de ne pas lui donner satisfaction alors que ses coups de reins sont toujours plus intenses.  
Tu ne gagneras... Pas !  
Ma voix rauque se casse tant je soupire de plaisir. Je sens courir sur mes cuisses sa main qui cherche ma délivrance par de tendres caresses.

 **« -Oh, bébé... »** _me murmura t-il en soupirant._

C'en est trop, j'atteins ce qu'on pourrait appeler le septième ciel suivi de lui dont je sens son abandon en moi. J'ai atteint l'orgasme... Lors de la première fois.  
Dieu, que c'est bon !

 **« -Tu es... À moi. »**

Alors qu'il se dégage, je tombe de tout mon poids sur le matelas, à bout de force. Je veux juste... Dormir. Alors que mes yeux se ferment, sa main nonchalante vient enlever mon bandeau. Je découvre alors furtivement le visage de mon amant en sueur, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. La fatigue étant trop présente, je m'endors sans demander mon reste.  
Cette nuit est vraiment très belle.

 ***lemon off***

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, réveillé par une lumière orangée. La nuit tombe déjà. Ai-je vraiment dormi aussi longtemps ? Mon corps... Je le sens... Différent. Je me redresse et remarque que je ne suis plus au même endroit qu'hier. Cette chambre... C'est celle de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas là. J'aurais voulu lui parler, lui dire à quel point je...  
Non, il faut que je me sorte cette idée de la tête.

Je me lève difficilement, embêté par certaine douleur survenues durant la nuit et me dirige vers la salle de bain où je trouve tout le nécessaire laissé soigneusement par mon hôte absent. J'ai besoin de me détendre, de faire le point. Hier soir, c'était tellement magique que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que c'était juste un jeu. L'eau glacée tombe sur ma nuque alors que j'essaie d'assembler les morceaux ensemble.  
Certaines zones de mon corps sont marquées par ses lèvres fulminantes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repasser dans les détails les scènes d'hier soir... J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai juste trop peur d'affronter la vérité en face.  
Je sors de la douche en tremblant, enfilant un des ces caleçons noirs avant de me diriger dans son lit où je m'enfouis sous la couette.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Est-ce qu'on a tout gâcher ?

J'ai pris des risques, j'ai pris les paris, j'ai joué gros, j'ai tout refoulé, tout gardé, tout caché mais hier, j'ai malheureusement atteint ma limite.  
J'ai mis le temps avant de comprendre pourquoi mon souffle était plus chaud à chaque fois que tu me parlais, pourquoi mon cœur tremblait à chaque fois que tu me touchais.  
Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je ne veux pas te mentir tu m'attires et c'est là que se trouve le vrai fond du problème. Ton orgueil, mon désir, tes caprices, mon envie, tes baisers, mes supplices, je ne vois vraiment pas où tout ça nous mène. Qu'en penses tu et où es tu ? Mon sang fulmine et les coups de mon cœur me tabassent, plus j'y repense, plus je regrette cette situation, plus j'y pense, plus j'ai envie de me barrer loin de toi. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu ressens ? Est-ce que tu vas me laisser en plan dans ta chambre comme l'enfoiré que tu prétends être ?

Je pensais vraiment avoir le contrôle de la moindre pulsations internes, j'avais juste une pression sur la tempe lorsqu'il était un peu trop entreprenant mais j'ai toujours su faire la part des choses puisque je savais que j'étais juste... J'étais juste tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami.  
Le monde que je connaissais avait soudainement perdu ses couleurs, mon esprit a fait une fixation sur cette prise de conscience et au final, j'y ai pensé jour et nuit, retournant le problème dans tous les sens, me répétant frénétiquement _**« Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, tu ne peux pas l'être ; tu le détestes. »**_

Durant ces jours où je n'étais pas vraiment bien, je me suis mis à nourrir une forme de haine à son égard ; c'était l'incompréhension de son côté et la frustration du mien. Je me suis excusé au moins une dizaine de fois de l'avoir frapper en pleine poitrine sans que je ne puisse retenir le coup. On ne faisait que de se battre. Moi, pour mettre un terme à mes souffrances, pour lui faire ressentir physiquement à quel point il me faisait mal mentalement et lui, pour essayer de me comprendre, pour se défendre, pour m'aider mais les coups ont laissé des cicatrices.  
La plus douloureuse, c'est celle qu'on ne voit pas, celle qui se trouve dans le creux du ventre et qui fait mal dés qu'on appuie dessus. Cette cicatrice, c'est notre relation.  
Un matin, je me suis réveillé en ayant l'impression de porter une nouvelle blessure, une trace d'un combat, mais ma peau n'était pas marquée, elle était même intacte. Ce jour, c'était le lendemain d'une énième dispute mais sans nous en rendre compte, on s'était vraiment détruit ce jour là. Comment l'as-tu ressenti, Sasuke ? Ce jour là, tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais dit ? Parce que moi, oui.

 _ **« Naruto, me frapper n'apaisera jamais la douleur, ça l'amplifiera !A trop forcer, tu peux être certain que tu vas finir par me blesser. Regarde moi un peu !»**_

Est-ce que tu lisais déjà en moi, Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Ou alors, ce n'était peut-être qu'une remarque lançait par dessus l'épaule sans qu'elle ne soit concrète ? Tu n'es pas de ce genre...  
Alors que je déprime sous les draps, des pas vinrent se faire entendre près de la chambre. Je ferme les yeux et me fige, tourné vers le mur, dos à la porte.  
Il est là.

 **« -Hey, Naruto. Est-ce que ça va ?**  
 **-Hmm. »**

Je n'ose pas lui répondre, qu'est-ce qu'on va se dire, maintenant ? Ce que je ressens ? Si tout ça n'était pas qu'un jeu ? Il vient s'asseoir près de moi, la démarche inquiète. Il s'allonge sur le lit en regardant le plafond.

 **« -Hey. T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop de douleur ? »**

Je secoue ma tête. Non, je n'ai pas mal au corps mais au cœur, Sasuke. Comme un enfant apeuré, je me décale et me cale contre le mur comme pour refouler tous mes sentiments qui ne demandent qu'à sortir. Je le sens calme, disposé à mettre tout ça au clair.

 **« -Naruto... Si quelque chose ne va pas, c'est le moment pour en parler, je t'écouterai.**  
 **-Sasuke... J'ai une question.**  
 **-Mmh ? »**

Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues glacées et la peur vient m'agripper le ventre.  
Naruto, sois un homme ! Accepte la vérité telle quelle est !

 **« -Tout ceci... Était-ce seulement un jeu pour toi ? »**

La vague d'émotion qui me submerge est entièrement négative, j'attends, j'ai peur. Je connais la réponse d'avance mais, au fond, j'ai espoir de n'être pas qu'un être naïf.

 **« -Est-ce que tu me détesteras si je te dis que oui ?**  
 **-Je... je te déteste déjà, abruti ! »**

Je me dégage des draps et saute au dessus de lui pour sortir du lit. Bon sang, j'ai envie de frapper ! Je commence à faire les cent pas, ma tête entre les mains.  
C'est pas possible... Que j'ai été con...

 **« -Frappe moi comme tu l'as toujours fait. Si je peux au moins être ton défouloir, laisse moi me rendre utile.**  
 **-La provocation est trop belle mais si je commence, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter.**  
 **-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens maintenant ?**  
 **-De la haine. Du dégoût. »**

Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, j'ai envie de frapper ! Comment a t-il pu m'utiliser ainsi ?! Alors c'est ça, je ne suis qu'une chose ?

 **« -Et si à l'inverse, je te répondais que... Je ne jouais pas du tout. Qu'en penserais-tu ? »**

Ta pudeur est tellement déstabilisante. Ton calme me rend dingue !  
J'essaie de lire entre les lignes, mais ce n'est pas mon fort, tu le sais. Ce que j'en penserai ? Tout dépend de toi, Sasuke. Tout dépend ce que tu sous-entends, tout dépend ce que tu en penses. Moi, je ne suis qu'un pion dans cette partie, et toi le roi. La différence s'est creusée de tous les côtés et je n'ai jamais réussi à te mettre en échec.

 **« -Je penserai juste que... je suis encore un fardeau pour toi. Encore une fois. »**

C'est la vérité. Son meilleur ami qui tombe amoureux de lui, quoi de plus gênant ?

 **« -Jamais. Je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme tel.**  
 **-Pourtant, rares sont les fois où on trouve un terrain d'entente...**  
 **-C'est pour ça qu'on se complète si parfaitement.**  
 **-Donc tu jouais ?**  
 **-Non. »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Finalement, ce n'est pas à sens unique ?  
Je me retourne vers lui qui était encore allongé sur le lit, le dos contre le matelas, le regard vers le haut.

 **« -Ça veut dire que...**  
 **-Tu es aveugle. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fallait de plus pour comprendre ? Je t'ai tout donné. Le doute, la peur, c'est bien moi qui les ressentait le plus. Toujours entreprenant, toujours avenant, toujours prenant les devants, mon comportement se faisait plus ambiguë et pourtant, tu restais de marbre face à moi, totalement stoïque.**  
 **-C'est faux ! Je me posais toujours plus de question, ton attitude me déstabilisait, je ne savais pas si tu jouais ou si c'était sincère. J'en dormais plus, Sasuke !**  
 **-Moi non plus. J'y pensais beaucoup trop puis, hier soir fut décisif. Au début, j'allais baissé les bras mais c'était sans compter sur ton imprévisibilité, Naruto. Tu es mon équilibre, le pied derrière la ligne, le côté positif.**  
 **-Je n'ai jamais été doué pour lire à travers toi, Sasuke mais j'ai compris à longueur de journée passées à tes côtés que peut-être... J'étais...**  
 **-Ne dis pas peut-être. Sois en sûr.**  
 **-Alors, tu as lu mes lèvres avec ton Sharingan... »**

Le pas est franchi, le saut est fait. Je suis à deux doigts de lui avouer de vive voix, même si les sous-entendus ont déjà fait passer le message. J'inspire profondément.  
Finalement, j'ai oublié de regarder ce qu'il y avait autour, les signes qu'il me laissait. J'ai été bête, je sais. Je n'ai rien vu, me focalisant sur ma petite personne. Aujourd'hui je suis prêt à me défendre sur le même terrain que lui, je suis prêt à aimer.

 **« -Je suis...**  
 **-Amoureux de toi. »**


End file.
